User blog:Kazeshina/Arc 1, Chapter 4: The First encounter
At God Arc storage room. When i came to the storage room our engineer was as always here already. Licca: Hey! Kaze how are you? Do you feel better? Kaze: I still feel like Quadriga jumped at me but it's okay I can handle it, hahaha! scratching her head Licca: Eh I think you should take day or two free. worried face Kaze: puts her hand on Licca's shoulder I'm okay don't worry, will ya? She gave me a smile and then returned back to her job. I turned at a God Arc which looked new to me and a bit weird like it has blade and gun in one. Why my feelings are like I will soon know who's this one? Kaze: (It's almost time where he is? Did he lost? Maybe I should go and look for him but… how the hell he looks like?) After a while thinking I decided go and look for him it can't be so hard find lost guy even if he could know in which floor is the storage room. When I was near doors they opened and someone entered. Guy with short light brown hair and blue formal Fenrir uniform entered the room and gave me sorry face. ???: Ehehe I'm sorry I think I came a bit late, I wasn't sure which floor it was. I'm Yuu Kannagi, nice to meet you! Kaze: … looks at Licca then back to him It's okay. Main is you are here, my name is Kaze… just Kaze. Yuu: for while looks at me like I'm picture with ghost … Kaze: Eh? Something wrong, rookie? He is quiet for couple of seconds and I had nervous feeling. Yuu: It's nothing… just… I feel bad. Kaze: Why? You don't need to. Yuu: Two days ago… someone died in front of me and I wasn't able save him… I mean… eh… became quiet again I didn't get who died or what happened exactly and now I'm curious and scared in one but I overcome it and find energy for question. Kaze: gulps Do you know who was it?... Yuu: Eric… he let his guard down and… Kaze: Stop it… I see… (Geez, really? Why everything bad, good or important must happen while I'm away?!) goes to her God Arc and grabs it Yuu: Do you want point with your weapon on me as… Soma? I turned at Yuu. Kaze: Hell no! I'm not idiot as him! I won't scary mine comrade at the first time when we meet… and time to go I want do it quick so any question? Yuu: No.. goes to that weird God Arc and takes it Kaze: (So it's his…) Okay and hey don't be sad 'cuz of that it's “normal” if you let you guard down while you are outside. He knew that... it's his fault. And! I want happy mood on mission so your first order is get better mood while moving to place where we will hunt. He didn't answer but tried smile as when he entered this place few minutes ago. Licca: Good luck you two. Kaze: Thanks. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic